The Girl With The Dragoon Tattoo
by SweetGem
Summary: Hana Esposito was born into a rich and powerful family with deep, dark, and dangerous secrets. Since the moment she was born her life was a terrifying nightmare. Unfortunately it doesn't stop there for her. Because one day she meets and is forced to join the Varia. Future Lemon. Xanxus x Oc. Squalo x Oc
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Esposito," she continued to stare out of the window,"Would you please read the last paragraph."

Hana took a moment to look away from the window and turned to her teacher in front of the classroom. She easily ignored the giggles and stares she was getting from other classmates.

"No." Hana ignored the hushed murmurs coming from around the classroom.

_"She's so stuck up."_

_"Does she think she's so much better than everyone else?"_

_"I bet she's never even had a boyfriend before."_

She turned back around to look out the window She could careless about the puny insects around her. None of them were even worthy to be acknowledged by her. The only thing she really cared about were the beautiful Sakura Blossoms growing outside her window. Hana placed her elbow on her desk and rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she watched every detail outside.

The spring breeze blew through the branches in the trees outside her window. The Sakura Blossoms fell from their branch and slowly fell to the ground in graceful manner. She would love to walk under a bridge way of Sakura Blossom trees and watch as the window blew and let lots of Sakura Blossoms fall on top of her.

Hana felt relief wash through her when the bell rang for the release of all students. She didn't feel like going to after school Karate and Judo practice. She would just ditch. She was feeling rather docile and preferred to go home and relax. She began to gather her belongings and a fast yet fashionable manner. She didn't bother to look at the girl who stood next to her.

"Hana," she sighed,"You really need to participate more in class." Hana moved past the girl and began walking to the door and down the hall. Of course she followed.

"If you don't your grades will fall." Hana gave her a small smile.

"My grades are fine Rina." Hana opened her locker and ignored the letter that slipped out as she reached for her shoes. Rina Ishikawa was a friend of hers she had met a year ago. Hana had protected her from a man who was trying to sexual harass her on the train on her way to school. Ever since then Rina had stuck to Hana's side like she was glued there.

"What's that?" Hana closed her locker once everything was out and unaware of the fact that Rina had taken the letter from the ground.

"It a threat letter," she yawned. She heard Rina gasp and then a sound of ripping. She had opened it.

"Hana this person is threatening to kill you!" Hana turned her very naïve friend and took the letter from her hands.

"Don't be stupid," Hana said as she tore it to pieces and put it back inside of Rina's hands,"No one is going to kill me."

Hana began to walk out of the school doors and out of the school gate with Rina still behind her.

"Hana I wish you would take things more seriously." Hana began to tune the girl out as she began to go on and on about people and their dangers. She loved nature. Nature was so peaceful and it always made her calm.

She could get lost in thought and just breath. She sometimes wondered to herself if she was some sort of animal in her past life or something. She would always prefer to be outside no matter what the season or the weather.

"Voooi!" Hana jolted at the extremely loud and disturbing noise. Hana usually tried to annoy anything loud or anything that made her skin crawl. Those types of things made her twitch involuntarily. Although she regretted it she turned to the noise. It had come from under a bridge way that they always walked past on their way to school.

"Hana someone's in there," she heard Rina say as she shielded herself behind Hana. Hana began to walk away from the noise until Rina protested.

"Wait Hana what if someone needs help?!," Rina stomped at her angrily,"You can't just leave them there!"

Hana's shoulders slouched. If she had let this go on any longer Rina would never let her live it down. She could see them now. Two old ladies sitting under Sakura Blossoms in the spring and sipping tea. Then out of nowhere Rina would say, _"Hey remember the time you didn't help that man who was being attacked on our way to home. He's probably dead because of you. Ah~. good times._"

Hana quickly put her backpack down by a nearby tree.

"Stay here no matter what." She left Rina by the tree as well as she made her way to the scene. An old man was sitting on the ground and two men were standing in front of him. This seemed like trouble.

"Hey old man," Hana called out,"Do you need some help?" Hana ignored the glare of the two odd men in front of her. One of them had long white hair that rivaled Hana's in length, he had gray eyes, he wore a black jacket with matching black pants, and he had a long blade attached to his wrist. He seemed like a odd character. He was glaring daggers at her but the eyes that caught her attention the most were the eyes of the man next to him.

He had red eyes that were very intense. He had black hair that spiked up and he had scars on his forehead and left check. He turned to her and gave her a disgusted look. It was as if he had seen some kind of scum in front of him.

She turned her attention to the old man in front of her. He was badly beaten, bloody, and terrified. He was shivering and whimpering as he stared back at her.

"Old man answer me when I speak to you," Hana said as her voice rose in irritation She didn't like repeating herself. It was unnecessary. She sighed when he finally answered her with a wavered and weak "Yes".

"Ok," Hana said to the two men,"I'm going to ask you to leave this man alone." The long hair one looked angry and turned to her with his blade up.

"Vooooi! Who do you think-" Hana flinched and covered her ears.

"Ugh, that sound is absolutely repulsive!," she shouted at the loud man,"I would appreciate it if you stop that at once!" The man jolted and _growled_ at her. He really was a repulsive beast.

"I'll kill you brat!," he shouted at her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Look the old man doesn't want any trouble so just leave," Truth be told she didn't want any trouble either but that's what it seemed it was going to come down to.

"You don't know anything brat! So stay-"

"Squalo..." This time the man with red eyes spoke up. He was the one she had to watch carefully. He had a gun in his hand. The gun was odd-looking though. It had a red "X" on it.

"Leave now scum, or I will kill you." Hana sighed in anger. She had never been called scum before. She had been called a lot of things by people but scum wasn't one of them. She actually felt insulted by this.

"No." Hana was a strange girl. She knew that. Some people would have already ran by now or even scared but she wasn't. She never was really scared of much. Hana watched the man hold his gun up and aimed at her. He had his finger on the trigger which meant he wasn't joking around. She smiled.

"Are you crazy brat?!" That man was awfully loud! He was becoming a nuisance.

"Hey," she chuckled,"I bet I can dodge your bullet." This brought an expression to those intense red eyes. It looked like amusement.

"You think so huh?" Hana watched an odd smirk appear on the man's face.

"A single bullet travels 9.8 meters per second each second and they are 39.36 inches in a meter. It'll be fairly easy." Hana grinned sweetly at the two men. She was starting to get excited. This was very thrilling.

"Interesting..." Under the bridge way it was very quiet. The only thing she could hear was her own accelerating heart beat and the wind. The loud man was watching, hypnotized. He too wanted to see if she could pull off such a feat. Hana kept her eyes trained on the man in front of her. She watched his finger. The moment it twitched and it moved she moved.

The bullet expelled itself through the chambers and came at her. But to her it was if it was going in slow motion. But the bullet was different. It was a bit faster and it had a sort of flame surrounding it. With swift movement Hana moved to her right and down. She hurled herself at the man with the gun and spiraled herself over him.

She used the balls of her feet to skid to a stop and ran to the man with the blade on his wrist. She grabbed him by his upper arm that supported the blade and pinned it to his back. She kicked the back of his knees and brought him to them. He grunted in pain when his knees hit the hard concrete with such force.

Hana quickly turned to the beaten man behind her and with a loud voice she wasn't comfortable with using and shouted at him.

"Leave old man!" She quickly turned her attention to the man with the gun. She listened to the man's footsteps as he ran.

Hana tossed the man she held to the ground and ignored his vulgar vocabulary. She took a few steps away from him.

"The cops are already on their way so I sugg-" Hana gasped and quickly dodged the blade that was aiming for her face.

"You fucking Brat!" She frowned at him. He was really set on killing her. Hana's eyes widened in surprise when the man's blade came at her again. This time, as she tried to dodge it again, it cut open the front of her school uniform shirt and bra. She quickly covered her chest as she bounced away from him, her back hitting the wall behind her.

"You're dead you brat. I'll kill you for sure!" The loud man brought his sword up, ready to attack her. Although that wasn't what happened. The loud man was punched in the face by the man with the gun and sent to the ground, skidding. She watched him with a look of confusion on her face. The man had turned to her and grabbed her by her already torn uniform shirt.

Hana gasped as he pulled her from the wall, turned her around, and slammed her into the wall. Hana let out a loud cry as he shoved her to the wall with such force it knocked the air from her lungs. One of his hands had kept her there and she felt unable to move.

"What the hell are you doing-" The loud man was interrupted by the man behind her. He seemed angry. Well she kind of knew why.

"Shut up!" Hana gasped when she felt him grab the back of her shirt and rip it off her body. Hana involuntarily let out a shriek of surprise. Her torso was completely exposed. She held her arms over her chest defensively.

"Is that-?"

"We can't harm this girl." Hana frowned to herself. She wasn't ungrateful for their decision but she wanted to know why.

"This brat is Esposito's daughter?!" Hana gasped and looked over her shoulder and at the men. They were staring at her back and sadly she knew why. She pushed away from the wall and the men, still holding her chest. She moved back a few feet.

"How do you know my father?" The two men continued to stare at her.

"Squalo, let's go." The man with the black hair put his gun away and began to walk away from her along with his loud companion. Soon they disappeared and she frowned. If they knew her father that was bad. Very.

"Hana!" Hana turned to her friend. She ran to her and covered Hana with her shredded top. Although she wasn't interested in her exposed chest anymore.

_Who were those men?_

_How did they know her father?_

_And what did her tattoo have to do with anything. _

As the wind blew Hana's hair from her back it exposed her tattoo. A dragon. And its dangerous past and secrets it held along with it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you interrupt an assassination today?" Hana stood in the middle of the dark office with her head bowed. She did not want to look at him. She hated the man before her. She hated the way he walked, talked, acted, pretended, lied, destroyed, and lived. He was nothing to her. He would never be anything to her.

"I didn't know it was an assassination." She ignored his disgusted scoff he gave her. She didn't care either.

"Well you have to pay for you dim-witted actions." Hana felt her heart almost stop when he said that. Her fist clenched visibly at her side. She hated this. She hated being forced to do this. She hated him.

"Who is the target?" Hana hated what she did. There was nothing honorable about what she did. She knew if her mother was alive that she would be very disappointed in her.

"His name is Carlo Rimoldi. You will now be in charge of his assassination. His file is already in your room," he spoke, coldly,"And if you don't succeed do not return to me, do you understand?"

"Yes," Hana bowed, never showing him her eyes,"Father."

She knew if she showed him her eyes he would read her. She hated when he did that. There were days she wished he would never return to her and just stay in Italy. She wished her mother would have never fell in love with such a disgusting man.

Hana left the office and headed to her room to change. She really just wanted to run away from this _family_ and this life. But with this mark on her back no matter where she ran she would always be found. Either by an enemy or ally.

Hana quickly went to her room and changed into a black sleeveless bodysuit, black knee-high heel boots, black gloves, a black thigh garter that held a gun to her outer thigh, and a black face mask that covered her from her nose down to her chin. As she tied her hair into a high ponytail she apologized over and over.

_I'm sorry mom._

* * *

Hana dropped from the tile in the ceiling. Her landing was so quiet that she knew she wasn't spotted or noticed, just like she was taught. She slid through the dark halls of the Rimoldi mansion. The man was corrupt. She hated those men. They always helped themselves instead of others.

She peeked over the corner of the large office. Just like the file had indicated, he was in his office sitting in front of the fire in a robe. She quickly recognized the man. It was the old man from earlier. The one she had saved. If she knew who he was she wouldn't have saved the rat bastard.

She inched her finger over her gun on her thigh. She wanted this over with. Her instincts and training told her to take her time and be patient or she would mess up but she just wanted to go to sleep and forget this day had even happened.

Hana pulled her gun from her garter and softly and quietly made her way to the back of the chair. She knew better than to run up behind him and shot him. It would definitely cause a sort of alarm if he let out a shout or something. Hana reached from the side of the chair and put her hand over his mouth and her gun to his temple.

"Ti prego, perdonami", Hana whispered,"Ma devo ucciderti."

Hana pulled the trigger and frowned when she felt blood spatter below her eye. She quickly ran away from the scene and left the way she came in. She felt her heart quiver when she heard a loud scream of a woman and a crying child.

She hated this. She hated her father. She hated what she did.

_I'm sorry mom._

* * *

_2 Days Later_

He opened the door to the Boss' office and grinned when he saw Squalo standing behind the Boss' chair and yelling. What he would give to cut him. It seemed like it would be an enjoyable thing to do.

"Boss," he called with a sing-song voice,"Carlo Rimoldi has been killed." Squalo turned to him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Who killed him?" Bel laughed oddly at the Boss' interest in the murdered man. Usually he didn't care who killed who.

"Rumor has it," he said as he approached Xanxus and Squalo,"It was the legendary Esposito daughter." Xanxus peered at Bel from behind his chair.

"Voooi!," Squalo shouted,"Are you telling me that little brat killed-"

"Squalo," Xanxus spoke with a glint in his eyes,"I want that girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Hana made her way to her father's office with quick steps. As soon as school had ended she got a call from her father. For some God awful reason he told her that she needed to wear a uniform and report to his office after she changed. She didn't like it. Whenever he told her to put on a uniform she was going on a mission. He never sent her out in broad daylight. She usually only attacked at night.

Hana had changed into a leather dress that resembled a knee-length chinese dress with slits on either side of the dress and stopped just above her thighs. She wore mid-calf high-heeled leather boots and black leather gloves. She tied her hair into a high ponytail, her gun attached to her leather garter, and a sword inside of its sheath tied to her waist.

Whatever it was she wanted it over quickly. Once she approached the office she took a deep breath and pushed past the doors. She was surprised when the room wasn't dim and the lights were on. That was unusual. Hana's eyes spotted at her father that was sitting in his chair behind his desk. He was glaring at her. That wasn't unusual though.

"Hana," he said as she took her place in the center of the room where she usually stood. Hana bowed to her father and kept her head down as usual. There was something different in the atmosphere this time. Something was about to happen that she wasn't going to like. She knew this feeling. This was the same feeling she had on_ that _day.

"Yes father." Hana answered. She didn't have an ounce of emotion in her voice when she spoke to him. She only had hatred for him so she thought her monotone talking was always appropriate. He stood up and walked in front of his desk. Something was definitely about to happen. Her hand twitched when something in the back of her mind told her to make sure her hand was ready for her gun. If he was going to kill her she was going to take him with her.

"Some things have changed in the past couple of days," he spoke as he crossed his arms over his chest,"You will no longer be under my supervision from this day forward." Hana felt her breath catch in her throat. What was he saying?

Hana said nothing as she watched him carefully.

"Starting today you will be under the supervision of the Varia," he said,"You will become the head of the Varia's fiancé."

Hana almost felt her heart stop. She tried her best to make sure she didn't show any type of emotion. Not her hatred, her anger, or her sadness. She knew he wasn't joking. Her father never joked.

"I will do no such thing." Hana said in her monotone voice. She had never went against her fathers wishes. She knew what would happen if she ever did such a thing. But even though she knew she did it anyway.

"You will leave your past life behind and begin this one." Hana almost couldn't believe it when he continued to speak. It was like she hadn't said anything to him. Did he even hear her when she spoke?

"I said I-"

"And if you don't agree I'm sure _this_ will change your mind," Hana saw a picture appear in front of her. Her heart dropped into her stomach and her rage seethed ten fold. Rina, who had been absent from school today, was laying on the ground with her wrists and ankles tied by rope. In the picture tears were pouring out of her eyes. The room she was in was completely dark and there was only one light. The poor girl was terrified and crying.

Hana wanted to pull her gun out and let a few rounds into her father's head until he was dead. The moment he died would be such a release for her. She would no longer have to think about him. He would literally be dead to her then.

Hana kept her head bowed. She had not other option. Even if he didn't explain himself she knew what would happen if she didn't do this. Rina would be tortured in the worst possible way and be killed. Her only friend would be lost forever whether she agreed or disagreed. But at least Rina would have a life to live.

"Fine." Hana answered. He voice oozed pure hatred and anger this time. How could someone's own father do this to their daughter.

"Good, I'm glad we can see eye to eye." He walked away from her and put the picture down on his desk.

"You will not only be his fiancé but you will be working under him," he said, "And once you are married in some time you will bare him an heir."

Hana's throat was dry. He was treating her like a breeding tool. So she was to work for a man who was also her fiancé, marry him and then have his child. What kind of life did she have?!

Such a life was so painfully lonely. She would no longer come to this place and forget everyone she had met and come to know.

"You will be taken to him and your stuff has already been sent to his mansion." As he spoke Hana heard the door behind her open. The foot steps came closer to her. She didn't want to meet the face of her _fiancé_. Not now or ever.

"Good Evening Mr. Esposito." Hana kept her head bowed. Her father _pleasantly_ walked over to the man and shook his hand. His smile was so disgustingly fake. It repulsed her.

"I'm very sorry that My Boss couldn't make it," The man spoke, "My name is Agostino, I am a subordinate of the Varia, and I will be escorting your daughter to the Varia mansion."

Hana said nothing as the man named Leviathan and her father spoke to one another. She didn't want this. She didn't want this life. She wish he had killed her back then. She wished her father would have killed her the same way he did her beloved mother.


	4. Chapter 4

The man who had taken her away was showing her around the mansion. The place was nicely decorated and silent. As she looked around the building she was glad that it was quiet. That was something she preferred after all. As she explored the place she lost herself in thought now and then. She continued to think to herself as the man showed her around the mansion.

She hadn't even heard a word he said. All she could think were the same questions over and over. Why her? Why did she get stuck with such a fate? Sadly, she already knew why. Her tattoo on her back always gave her the answer. She was born into such a family is the reason.

She didn't care where the kitchen, the meeting room, the bathroom, whose bedroom was whose, and where _Xanxus'_ Office was located. She had guessed that Xanxus was her fiancé then. Although his bedroom was the only room the man didn't show her.

"This is your bedroom." The moment he had said that she went in and closed the door.

Hana noticed the room was extremely extravagant. The bed, however, was what she loved the most. The bed was a very large canopy bed with matching red blankets and sheets. She could tell by just looking at it that it was made with the finest silk. As Hana walked around the large bed to investigate she noticed four large luggage bags. She remembered father talking about her things being moved over here already.

She opened the bags and indeed her clothing was in there. Hana looked for her usual sleeping attire. Although it was very difficult to do with her clothes shoved in to the bag in such a hazardous way. Finally she pulled out a strap less, knee-length, peach colored night-gown. The gown was smooth and simple. It was short enough to wear during the summer and long enough even during winter.

Hana began to discard of her uniform and pull her hair from its ponytail. She neatly placed her clothing, her weapons, and her items on the large dresser against the wall. The dresser had a large mirror attached to it. The way the mirror was facing she could see the bed clearly. She turned back to it.

"It really is a large bed." Hana whispered as she began to climb on to it. Once she got to the center of the bed she sat there and hugged her knees to her chest. Her thoughts continued to roam around the idea of her fiancé and a marriage.

Could she really be engaged to someone who she didn't love?

The idea of such a thing made her feel numb.

Hana moved to lay on her side. She just wanted to sleep now. The bed was warm and soft. That was a little comforting. The day felt so long. All she wanted to do now was rest. She let her eyes shut in an attempt to sleep. Soon enough she did slip into a relaxed slumber.

* * *

_"Hey she's kinda pretty."_

_"She's more than pretty! She's beautiful! Just look at those lovely legs, look at her figure. She's got curves in the perfect place and I love her hair. It's better than Squalo's~! She's perfect for Boss!"_

_"**Voooi**! No one asked if you liked her hair better than mine!"_

_"Hey, I decide whose perfect for Boss!" _

_"Ushishishi. You're all idiots. Besides boss I'm the only one perfect here."_

_"Ah~! And look at her breast and buttocks! They're perfect too. She has the perfect body!"_

_"**Voooi**! Shut up! You're gonna wake her up and Boss is gonna kick your ass!"_

_"Hey Squalo if you don't stop yelling you're going to be the one to wake her up."_

_"**Vooi**! Shut up you little twerp!"_

Hana began to slowly open her eyes. The noise was starting to become unbearable. Although at that moment she wished she had stayed asleep. When her vision cleared up a bit she saw a group of people hovering over her. The amount of people around her hadn't been acknowledged by her at first. She was still kind of half asleep when she had noticed them. They were all staring down at her like they were little kids in a petting zoo.

When the surprise finally sunken in the back of her mind she let out a loud scream and scurried away from the people, hitting her head on the headboard behind her. Her chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath. They were all covering their ears from her scream.

"Voooi! Stop screaming you little brat!" Hana quickly turned to the loud voice. She had heard that voice before. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Why are you here?!" The man with the long white hair from before!

"I live here stupid brat!" Before Hana could react to what he had said her attention was then caught by another voice, this one unfamiliar.

"Ah~! She's just as beautiful when she's moving~!" A man wearing red sunglasses, a coat that had large orange fur around the hood, and his hair was mostly shaved off expect for the right side of his hair that was green.

"Ushishi. You've done it now Squalo. Boss is going to kill you." This time a blond-haired boy spoke. His hair was rather long in the front and it cut off the view of his eyes.

"Boss' fiancé!" Hana jolted at the suddenly loud voice that caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"I will serve you in any way possible to please you and Boss!" Hana continued to stare at the men in utter confusion. It was quiet and peaceful before. Now it was chaotic and loud. She didn't like it one bit.

Suddenly a small looking baby appeared in front of her and got extremely close. A baby! The baby was wearing a black outfit with a hood that covers his eyes making it hard for her to know its gender. The only thing she could see was that it had purple upside down triangles on its cheeks. It was cute but she didn't like it so close to her.

Although the next thing that caught her attention made her stomach feel like an anvil had been dropped on her. On top of the floating baby was a frog. As the baby stared at her the frog blinked. She held still, hoping it wouldn't come at her for any reason.

"Pl-please get it away from me." Hana watched the men look at the frog and then back at her.

"Boss' fiancé, are you afraid of frogs?" This time the tall, skinny, spiky haired man was the one to speak. He had side burns resembled thunder that stopped above his lips. He also had a goatee and piercing at the left corner of his lips. She tried to move further away from the baby but she had nowhere to go. The men were all surrounding her and the baby was in front of her. She was trapped and they all just stared at her.

"Hey Mammon get away from her."

Hana relaxed when the baby began to move away from her. She let out a sigh and glared at the men before her. She felt very uncomfortable now. She had no idea who any of them were and on top of all things they were watching her _sleep_. Who does that?!

"Who are all of you and haven't you heard that it is rude to come into a lady's room _uninvited?_"

Hana was frustrated and uncomfortable about being here from the start. She didn't need to feel more uncomfortable with men in here room when she had no idea who they were.

"Voi! Brat," Hana jumped a little," just because you are Boss' fiancé doesn't mean you can walk all over-"

"I swear if you don't stop yelling when I'm only _five inches away_ from you I will put a damned muzzle on your mouth, mutt." Hana glared into the eyes of the white-haired man as he got closer to her. He growled at her in a very animalistic manner and Hana's glared sharpened.

"Wow she's so much like Boss it's scary." Hana turned to the men huddled at the end of her bed and whispering to each other.

"They'll get along fine don't you think?"

"Are you guys going to introduce yourselves?!" Hana spoke a little louder to get their attention. They all looked at her and nodded in unison. She leaned against the headboard and crossed her arms over her chest. This was by far the oddest assassination group she had ever seen. Surely her fiancé was nothing like them, right?

Hana was caught by surprise when the men suddenly got into a line formation. They stood up straight and stared at her. They seemed quite serious.

"I'll start first~! My name Lussuria~!" The green hair man spoke. He was oddly feminine.

"This is Leviathan but we just call him Levi for short." The green haired man pointed to the tallest of the men who had the spiky hair.

"This cute and tiny person here is Mammon. The little guy on his head is Fantasma, he's harmless."

"Sorry I just don't care too much for reptiles and insects," Hana sighed apologetically," I didn't mean to insult anyone."

"It's OK." Hana's eyes widened at the tiny baby.

"You can talk?!" Her surprise startled the men.

"I'm sorry, continue." She said clearing her throat in embarrassment.

"That loud and brass man over there is Squalo." Lussuria said pointing to the man standing next to the side of her bed. The man scoffed and turned away from her.

"And this is Belphegor." He sad pointing to the blond-haired boy standing next to Lussuria.

"Ushishi, just call me Prince Bel." He said with a rather odd laugh. She was a little creeped out by the boy.

"And as the Prince I should have been introduced first." Hana sighed and began her introduction.

"Well I-"

"We know who you are." Hana turned her attention to the man named Levi. At least he seemed normal enough.

"You are Boss' fiancé." Hana twitched involuntarily.

"No, my name is _Ha-na_," she said angrily," Hana Esposito that is my name."

"Trash..." Hana turned to where the voice had come from. At the door of her bedroom the man she saw with the white-haired man before was standing there.

"Boss!" Hana looked at the man Levi. He called him boss? Hana slowly put the pieces of the puzzle together and her heart dropped into her stomach. He was her fiancé?!

There was no way she would be his wife. What kind of fresh hell was this?!

Hana turned away from everyone and clenched her teeth. She had heard this man's name before. Xanxus, so he was the head of the Varia? She had heard a lot of things about him but she wasn't sure if any of it was true.

"We're sorry we came into your bedroom Boss we just wanted to see your fiancé." Levi said bowing deeply at the man.

"That trash is not my _fiancé_." Hana turned to the and glared at him in disgust.

"I beg your pardon?" The man glared right back her.

"Oh no~! A marital spat already?" Hana winced when Lussuria said that. They weren't even married yet!

"Get out." She heard the man say to the men near his bed. The all sighed and walked out of the room. Squalo walked out faster than anyone. He obviously didn't like her and she didn't like him. That loud mouthed rat.

Hana stayed where she was as she watched her _fiancé_ slam the door shut and pull off his jacket. She continued to watch his movements carefully. She had heard that he was a ruthless man. If he was so dangerous she couldn't take her eyes from him.

"Why are you still here?" Hana blinked at him in confusion.

So when he said "Get Out." that meant her too huh?

"I was told this was my bedroom so I'm staying." He looked at her and she swore she heard him growling at her. The men of this house were so rude. Hana watched the man walk over to the side of the bed. He reached and grabbed the front of her night-gown. Hana was a bit surprised but she held her composure as his intense red eyes stared in her blood-red ones.

"Get out." He said throwing her on the floor. Hana used the palm of her hand to catch herself and skillfully and gracefully she landed on her feet. She stood and glared at the man.

"Look you little punk!" She shouted as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward,"I don't want to be here anymore then you want me here but you will not continue to treat like common scum you find on the streets."

This enraged him. Hana almost retreated from him when his eyes became dangerous. They had an expression that told her he was very close to reaching the breaking point of his patience with her. she didn't care. This wasn't the first time he had violently treated her this way but she was already sick of it.

Oddly enough he only slapped her hands away from him and walked away from her. She expecting him to pummel her or at least try to kill her. Instead he turned off the lights, undressed to his pants, and climbed into the bed.

Hana blinked repeatedly at him as he closed his eyes. She wasn't sure what had happened but she knew she had won this round. Sadly she knew there were going to be more rounds and she wasn't going to win them all.

Hana slowly climbed into the bed and laid on her side so she could face him. There was no way she was going to be comfortable living here. He could try to kill her in her sleep. Even if she had to stay up all night she was going to watch him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hana drowsily shifted around and slowly roused from her deep slumber. The something in the back of her mind was trying to tell her something. She was so tired due to her emotional long day and her watching Xanxus all night that she barely got any as she began to realize her surroundings, she noticed something else too. She was really warm. She felt so snug that she didn't want to get up. Although, she was very curious to find out why she was so snug.

Hana opened her eyes. What she saw made her want to close her eyes and hope it was a dream. She was enveloped in her _fiancé_. Xanxus had somehow ended up on his side and she had somehow buried herself in his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist.

And that wasn't all. One of Xanxus' arms had wrapped around her waist and the other was being used as her pillow. She felt a her cheeks turn hot when she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.

But soon enough she noticed his scars. He had old, dark scars on his arms, his chest, and his face. It was as if he was burnt by something. It looked very painful. Hana sighed and moved to finger his dark scars. The skin with the dark scars were rougher then the other areas of skin.

She wasn't the only one with a rough past huh?

Hana, without a moment of thought, softly placed her lips to his chest. The moment she did it she twitched. She had no idea what over came her at that moment but she regretted what she had done and hoped no one would notice.

"Che...Enjoying yourself trash?"

Hana knew that her face was a bright red. Of course it was. She had just kissed the chest of a man she had no idea about. Hana tried to move away but the moment she tried to he stopped her.

"Don't start something you can't handle woman." Hana tensed when Xanxus' hands were on either side of her head and he was hovering over her. Hana gasped and looked between them when one of his legs settled between her thighs and he glared at her.

"G-Good morning." Hana turned away from him shrunk back from the man and Xanxus simply stared at her in response before leaning down until she could almost feel the warm flowing from his body.

Hana jolted a little when she felt him grabbed her jaw in a painful manner. He turned her back to him and before she knew it his lips were on hers. She didn't want to kiss him but she knew if she didn't she would probably be sent back home to father. If that was going to happen she would get serve punishment.

She had to choose here and now. Would she go back home?

Hana wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. She was surprised when Xanxus' tongue slid in her mouth effortlessly with her forced compliance explored her mouth. She was surprisingly overcome by the sensation of Xanxus' wet, slimy tongue roving over her mouth and harshly danced with hers. Hana felt his grip on her jaw tighten painfully. Hana hesitantly slid her tongue against his and it earned her a growl in approval.

Hana felt her heart pick up its pace. She was starting to feel...hot. The feeling was a mysterious one but it felt good.

Hana felt Xanxus deepened the kiss with a sort of angry luster as he moved his leg from between her legs and grounded his hips into hers. Hana let out a moan as Xanxus laid his body flat over hers and slid his hands down her sides. Hana's heart exploded at a hyper sonic speed and he jerked hard against the her.

Hana removed her arms from around his neck and jerked away from him. He ceased his administrations as he raised himself back to his hands again and breathlessly stared down at her, a chuckle escaping his lips.

Hana lay on her back with her eyes closed, her face flushed to a heavy red, and her chest rising and falling.

"You won't be so bad to have around woman."


End file.
